


Whispers Pt. 2

by AloneShadow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at smut, Caring James T. Kirk, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, I still laugh writing it tho, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sequel, Sweet, magic made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: After what happened in the mansion, Leonard and Jim have to cope with the aftermath- that might lead to something good for both of them.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Whispers Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> A few readers asked for a sequel, and my brain kept thinking about it, so here it is. Not as dark as the first part, but, hey, I'm still recovering after whumptober. Hope y'all will enjoy it. Stay safe.
> 
> ***You can find Part 1 here: [**Whispers**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027154) ***

_“It’s going to start raining soon… Shouldn’t we go back to the dorm?”_

_“That’s where we’re heading.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes-” Leonard stopped and turned around, Jim bumping against his back. Looking down, he could see that the handcuffs around his and Jim’s wrists were leaving slight red marks on both of their skin. “Can you explain to me why these things happen only when I’m with you?”_

_“What did I do?” Jim cried, dragged along as the other started walking again._

_“Who thought that joining that party was a good idea, huh?”_

_“It was a good idea. You were having fun.”_

_“And you got drunk.”_

_“That’s also a way to have fun…” Jim grinned, looking up at the sky when a thunder growled above them._

_“_ This _is not fun.” Leonard barked shaking his handcuffed hand._

_“It kind of is…”_

_“Next time handcuff yourself to Spock, then.”_

_“Uh… I'll pass.” Jim murmured, but then grinned again and said, “Can you imagine his face, though?”_

_“I doubt it would change much.”_

_“True... Ah, wait-“_

_Forced to stop, Leonard turned again, finding him looking up. “What?”_

_“I think I saw a shuttle departing…”_

_“Right. Look, I don’t want to find myself in the rain. Can we please…?” Leonard said, proceeding, just to be pulled back again. He saw Jim covering his mouth with a hand. “If you throw up on me-”_

_“No… No, I’m good,” Jim said taking a deep breath. “See? All good.” As he finished to say that, another thunder rumbled in the sky and raindrops started to fall._

_“Good my ass. Come on,” Leonard groaned walking away._

_“It’s just a few drops…”_

_“I don’t care. We’re going straight back to the dorm.”_

_“Bones, I’m…”_

_Leonard could tell Jim's voice was different, weaker, and he almost lost his balance when Jim dropped on his knees. “Ow- what is it?” he asked, feeling the handcuff burning his skin as he tried to stay on his feet._

_“Dizzy...”_

_“I thought this was part of_ having fun _?” Leonard said, but the other just laughed, laying on his back on the grass. “Jim-“ the doctor complained, trying not stepping on him. Sighing, he looked around: the Academy’s park was empty, lucky for them, and the dorm wasn’t too far…_

_“Come on, relax with me for a while,” Jim said patting on the grass next to him with his free hand._

_“Relax would be going back to my room and sleep for eight hours, not laying under the rain with you.”_

_“This is more romantic, though…” Jim grinned, his left, handcuffed hand hanging midair between them._

_Leonard stared at him, ready to say something, but then changed his mind. “Can you stand?”_

_“Gimme a moment…”_

_“Sure… Let’s wait and get sick together.”_

_“That sounds romantic too.”_

_“You have a twisted concept of what’s romantic, Jim.”_

_“Then you tell me what’s romantic?”_

_Leonard met his eyes for a moment and quickly looked away. He knew that look. He knew the guy, by now. Jim was the flirty type, simple as that… And Leonard slowly, inevitably, fell for him,_ also _simple as that. It took him two years to admit it to himself, and it was something he would have taken with him to the grave._

_“Come on, you can tell me,” Jim laughed, “I promise I won’t judge you.”_

_“Can we have this talk tomorrow? At home?”_

_“Ah, look!” Jim pulled on the handcuff, dragging him down, catching him into his arms as he fell with a yelp of surprise. “The shuttle! See?”_

_“Jim, what the-!”_

_“Look!”_

_Busy trying to pull himself up, Leonard’s heart skipped a beat as Jim cupped his face into his hands and forced him to look at the sky: surprised, he actually spotted little lights moving into the dark sky still visible through the clouds that were quickly closing in._

_“Did you see it?” Jim asked._

_“Yeah…” Leonard murmured. Realizing Jim’s hands had left his face, he looked down, finding him smiling, staring at the stars. “How did you noticed it in this weather?”_

_“Natural talent?” Jim said blinking and looking at him._

_Leonard scoffed, shaking his head, and it took him a moment to remember their current position. He quickly moved off of him, sitting aside. “We should go back and find Sulu… I think he has some tools that could help us get rid of these.” He said moving his handcuffed wrist._

_“You think he’s still awake?”_

_“If he’s not, we’ll wake him up.”_

_Jim laughed, staring at the sky. “I hate space.”_

_Leonard turned to him. “Excuse me?”_

_“Hard to believe, right?” Jim grinned. “I mean, I used to hate it… When I was little, I couldn’t even look at the stars without getting angry. You would hear me say I hate space at least three times a day.”_

_Leonard didn’t know if it was the right time, but decided to ask, “Because of- your family?” He knew about Jim’s father… Jim told him soon after they joined the Academy. It was hard not to connect him to George Kirk and the Kelvin accident._

_“I know it’s stupid,” Jim sighed. “I guess I needed to blame someone, or something, for how things were, back then.”_

_“We all tend to do that,” Leonard commented. Silence followed, so he turned and saw him staring at him, smiling. “What?”_

_“I’ve never said this to anyone,” Jim murmured, “but I’m glad it was you.”_

__Don’t look at me like that,_ Leonard wanted to say, because Jim’s shining eyes were doing strange things to his heart. “What make you change your mind?” He asked instead, “I mean, what convinced you to join the Fleet? Or was it just Pike?” _

_Jim took a deep breath, looking at the sky again. “I guess I want to see how far I can go.”_

_“Becoming a Captain like your father?”_

_“And proudly die with my ship.” Jim laughed slightly._

_Leonard didn’t like that… He wasn’t used to seeing that resigned smile on his friend’s face. “That’s not- it’s not like you have to do that.”_

_Jim chuckled. “I know. It’s just… I kind of want to see what you saw. Be where he has been, up there.” He said, briefly gesturing at the sky, pushing Leonard’s hand up as well._

_“So you're here because you miss him,” Leonard said, instantly regretting speaking aloud. “Sorry, that was… I’m sorry.”_

_“No… No, I think you’re right. I mean, he’s still up there…” Jim slowly said. “Joining the ‘Fleet might be the only way to get closer to him. I never thought about it this way…”_

_Leonard saw his eyes shining under the streetlamps. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe what he saw were real tears, it was hard to tell. Before he could think about it, Leonard leaned down and kissed him._

_It was a brief, soft kiss, and Leonard moved away feeling Jim’s hand brushing against his arm- to stop him? To keep him close?_

_Jim blinked a few times, staring at him, his mouth partly open, but he said nothing._

_Realizing what just happened, Leonard was ready to start a very embarrassed and panicked explanation but stopped as Jim give him that sad smile again and dragged him down into a hug. “That was- I'm sorry, I...“_

_“Mh-mh.”_

_“Jim?” He called, but there was no response. Moving away, Leonard found him asleep. “Don’t you dare forget about this,” he murmured staring at the blonde that just nudged against his arm. “Please, don’t forget…”_

* 

Leonard’s eyes opened slowly, laying on a bed. Staring at the ceiling for a moment, he then pushed himself up on his elbows and groaned in pain, pressing a hand over his forehead: he found no blood on it, but there was definitely a bump there.

“Doctor?” 

Turning to the left, he recognized one of the nurses of the Enterprise. “What... What happened?” 

“You have been unconscious for a while. How are you feeling?” she asked, placing a little bag of ice on his forehead. 

“I’m fine…” he murmured, keeping it in place by himself. “Why I was unconscious? Something hit my head…?” 

“You and the Captain have been attacked by the Priest of Wares, the last planet we stopped by. We lost signal for a while, and when we established contact again, the Captain sent you back on board, unconscious. I don’t know the details…” 

“And why did he-?” Leonard’s eyes suddenly widened, the bag of ice falling on his lap. 

“Doctor?” she called, worried. 

Leonard swallowed and looked away. “I… Can you leave me alone for a moment?” 

“If you’re feeling unwell-“ 

“Please,” he angrily insisted, and then, trying to calm down, added, “I’m fine. I just… I need a moment.” 

She nodded slowly. “Call if you need anything.” 

Leonard waited for her to leave and, as soon as the door closed, he jumped down the bed and, almost falling, walked into the bathroom and locked himself in. His heart started racing as he moved in front of the sink, holding onto it with shaky hands. 

_“Bones? You ok?”_ He remembered Jim asking before punching him in the face, and then again, and again… 

_“I know,” Jim panted, trying to smile. “I know you don’t want to do this.”_

“No…” 

_"Oh, I see..." The Priest’s voice whispered again. "Interesting…"_

“No… No, no…” Leonard lowered his head, grasping tightly on the sink as the memories of what he has done rushed back at him as strong, painful slaps. 

_“Bones, come on, you need to snap out of it!” Jim pleaded... “This isn’t you! You don’t want to do this!”_

_“Are you sure about that?” The Priest softly said._

Leonard crouched on the floor, hiding under his arms, unable to look at himself. He remembered the kiss- how he stole and forced Jim to accept those kisses… He could see clearly as day Jim trying to call him back, to fight him, and how Leonard _couldn’t_ stop, no matter how hard he wanted to, having no control over his body. All he was allowed to do was watch himself torturing his friend, and pray for that madness to end before it was too late… 

_“Leonard, stop!”_

Jim’s scream, so angry, and so scared, made Leonard cover his mouth with a hand. 

The way he kissed Jim- the way he touched him and tried to… 

Leonard’s sobs filled the bathroom. What could have happened if he didn’t manage to break the Priest’s spell just enough for him to tell Jim to stop him- and luckily, Jim understood and did just that. 

_I didn’t want this to happen…I didn’t want him to know- I didn't mean to!_ Leonard kept sobbing, trying to breathe between gasps of pain, and fear and shame. He really thought those feelings were long gone? How could a man from an unknown planet in the galaxy see into his heart so clearly? How- 

A low giggle made him flinch. 

Leonard looked up and around himself, but he was alone in the bathroom. Shaking, he stood up and, glancing at the mirror for a moment, he noticed his eyes were shining red. 

“No…” he cried, stepping back. Before he could scream for help, something hit him in the face and he crashed on the floor. 

The Priest laughed after spitting blood on the floor of the cell. “How rude, Captain.” 

Jim kept staring angrily at him, hand still closed in a tight fist. “This is way too polite for my standards, considering what you’ve done.” 

Spock was standing behind him. They managed to capture the Priest and started interrogating inside the manor since it was too dangerous to take him aboard, but nothing seemed to be working to make him talk. 

“I see… Is that what the sweet doctor finds attractive about you?” The Priest asked, getting another punch in the face that made him giggle again. 

“What’s so funny?!” Jim yelled. 

“Well, I’ve never met such an interesting crew,” he answered, coughing a bit. “I have not been so entertained in years.” 

“You better find something else to _entertain_ you before I lose my patience.” Jim angrily said. 

“I thought you were having fun too, Captain? The atmosphere in that cell, before, was-“ 

Jim grasped the man’s shirt with one hand, grabbing his phaser with the other and pressing it against his chest. “ **Enough** ,” he growled, “You wanted to have fun? You did. Now it’s over, and I want you to free Doctor McCoy from whatever spell you’ve cast on him.” 

“You really think it’s over?” The Priest scoffed.

Jim set the phaser to kill. “What do you think?” 

“I think you're going to kill the wrong person…” The Priest murmured. “You see, my spell doesn’t need me to be broken. It’s going to happen at the right moment.” 

“The right moment?” Spock echoed, moving closer. 

“What that’s supposed to mean?” Jim barked. 

“It means that the Doctor is the one keeping the spell active upon himself,” the Priest explained. “I wonder how long is it going to take for him to be honest with himself… And his crew.” He smiled.

Jim frowned, pushing the gun harder against his chest. “I don’t care how your spell works. Just cut the connection and let him go!” 

“There’s no need. The more we are far from each other, the less I can control him,” he insisted. “It is very funny that all the suffering he’s going through at the moment, that’s the Doctor doing it to himself. Well, except for the last two punches.” 

“What?” Jim asked. 

The Priest smiled coldly at him, his eyes shining red. “Magical connections are a very special bond…” 

Spock’s eyes widened. “Jim-“ 

“Stay here with him.” The Captain said, already leaving the room, calling to be taken back on the Enterprise. It took him way too long to realize the Priest wasn’t feeling any pain… He punched the man twice, and there was no sign of wounds on his face- not even a bruise. 

“Where’s Doctor McCoy?” Jim asked as soon as he was on board. 

“He should be still in medbay, Captain,” the crewmate in the transporter room told him. 

Jim didn’t listen to the rest and quickly headed to the elevator and then to the entrance of the infirmary: he found a few nurses moving in and out of a room, bloodied bandages in hand. “Christine, what happened?” he asked, finding her nearby. 

“I really don’t know,” she said, cleaning her hands. “Leonard was fine, and then suddenly I have to put two stitches on his face. He says no one assaulted him, but clearly someone got into his room and punched him in the face at least twice. I’ll ask for the records, and maybe-“ 

“No need. He’s not lying.” Jim murmured, hands closing in tight fists. “It’s that Priest again.” 

“The Priest-?” She echoed, but he was already walking away. 

Entering the room, Jim froze, partly because he could still feel Leonard’s lips and hands all over himself- but mostly because he wasn’t expecting to find the Doctor sitting there, on the bed, looking so desperate, keeping a sad, nervous glare fixed on the floor; there was blood over his shirt, and, as Christine said, two stitches over the cut on his left cheek- the exact same spot where Jim punched the Priest. 

As Leonard let a shaken breath out, he finally looked at the entrance and instantly stood up.

Jim never saw him so scared. “Bones, are you-“ 

“Stay away. Please.” Leonard said, stepping back. 

“It’s alright, we got him. Spock is-“ 

“Jim, I mean it-“ 

“I know you two are still connected, we’re working on it, but I had no idea he-“ Jim made the mistake of moving closer enough for the Doctor to stretch an arm and grab him by the jacket, pulling him closer. Jim noticed the other staring down at his lips, and also the slight red shade into his eyes. “Hey, it’s ok,” he said grabbing his arm with both hands.

Leonard swallowed, leaning in, then he blinked a few times and stopped, looking at him in the eyes. “Get. Out.” He growled, harshly pushing him away, walking to the other side of the room, facing the wall. 

Say that Jim was taken aback was an understatement. “Bones-?” 

“ **GET OUT!** ” 

It was Christine that came in and grabbed Jim’s arm, moving him outside, closing the door, and blurring the windows from the panel close by. She saw the Captain staring at the door and said, “Whatever that man has done to Doctor McCoy, he’s not out of it yet.” 

“I know. We talked to him. He said this- this spell, or whatever it is, should break by itself. That he’s not controlling him anymore.” 

“And you believe him?” 

“Of course not. It’s because of him that I-“ Jim stopped and then moved both aside to talk more privately. “I was punching the Priest, just a moment ago, but there were no wounds on his face. Then he mentioned his connection with Leonard and, as I thought..." 

“Hurting him will only hurt Leonard,” Christine sighed, shaking her head, noticing how guilty the other looked. “Captain, he couldn’t have known…” 

“I should have noticed it sooner. He was laughing and I-” 

“I’m sure Spock will make him talk. For now, I think it would wiser to leave Doctor McCoy alone.” 

“We can’t.” 

“Captain…” 

“He’s going to blame himself for all this. If I can’t even talk to him-“

“He’s afraid to hurt someone again,” she said. “Hurting his own Captain, a friend, is not something easy to ignore. The least we can do is give him some space and let him know that he’s safe here.” 

“So you’re saying I just have to wait while he drives himself crazy?” 

“What I’m saying is that both of you need to rest.” 

“I don’t need-!” Jim gasped as she poked at his ribs. 

“I don’t know what happened in that manor, after you were kidnapped, but I know for sure it scared Leonard more than anything he has ever seen,” she said. “Just give him some time while we try to get more information.” 

_“Stay away. Please.”_

Jim took a deep breath and nodded, leaving medbay before changing his mind. He never heard Leonard being so scared- and it was something he didn’t want to hear ever again. 

More hours passed, and Jim’s patience was reaching its limit: he didn’t leave the ship, sending a team down on the planet, while Spock constantly updated him on the interrogation. After five hours, they still had nothing. 

Christine also kept informing him about Leonard's conditions- which it wasn't a lot: since he was still yelling to be left alone, no one was able to actually check on him. 

“You have my permission to sedate him, if necessary,” Jim sighed. “I’m not going to watch him die because of his stubbornness.” 

“As I said, the situation is not that dangerous,” Christine explained. “He’s not injured, aside from the recent bruises, but something is clearly causing him distress.” 

After that update, Jim called Spock again, but all the Vulcan could do was repeating what the Priest has been saying since they talked with him together: _“What is happening to your Doctor is out of my control. All he has to do to break the spell is being honest with himself.”_

“ **And what that’s supposed to mean?!** ” Jim roared, making half of the crew on the bridge stop and turn at him. 

“I’m not sure,” Spock responded. “I presume there is a way for Doctor McCoy to break the spell by himself, but the Priest is not going to say more.” 

“And we can’t make him talk,” Jim angrily murmured, staring at the planet in front of the Enterprise. 

“Not if we don’t want to cause more pain to Leonard,” Spock confirmed, and then continued, “Captain, I was considering trying a different approach.” 

“Explain.” 

“I’d like to try connecting to the Priest’s mind. That shouldn’t cause Doctor McCoy any pain.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Approximately eighty-five percent sure.” 

“Is that enough for you to risk it?” 

After a moment, Spock answered with a confident, “Yes.” 

Jim took a deep breath. “Ok… I’ll stay with Leonard to see if something happens. Give me fine minutes, then you can start.” That said, Jim stood from the chair and marched back to medbay. 

Once there, Christine looked up from the folder she was reading. 

“I know what you said,” Jim preceded her, “and I know what _he_ said. Spock wants to try something with our prisoner, so I just have to make sure Leonard won’t get hurt in the process.” 

“You also know the Doctor will get angry at you.” 

“I’ll apologize once he’s out of danger,” Jim said heading to the door. 

“Captain,” she called, and he turned to her. “Leonard asked to be restrained.” 

“He- what?” 

“I refused but had to give him a couple of handcuffs. I don’t know if he has used them or not… There was no way to change his mind.” 

Jim nodded, opening the door and stepping inside. He found the bedroom empty, and it was all quiet until a low, strained breathing reached his ears, making him turn to the bathroom. He closed the door and braced himself.

Leonard was sitting on the toilet’s cover, head down into his hands, breathing fast and shaking even more than he was before. 

_He has been in this state all this time?_ Jim wondered sadly. “Bones?” 

The doctor jumped and turned to him, standing and moving away. “What are you doing here? I told you-!” 

“I know, I’ll leave in a moment,” Jim said, not moving from the doorstep. “Spock is still interrogating that Priest. We just need to make sure you won’t get hurt again.” 

“Hurt…? What? I’m not-?” 

“You two are still connected. That’s why…” Jim gestured at his face. “I was punching him, but you got hurt instead.” 

Leonard blinked a few times, “So that was you…?” 

“I’m sorry. If I’d known-“ 

“No. No, I… I deserved it…” 

“Bones, come on…” Jim sighed, moving closer, noticing the handcuff around only one of Leonard’s wrists, as if he was ready to lock the other bracelet to something at any moment. “You don’t need that. You’re-“ 

Leonard cut him off suddenly pushing him against the wall. 

Jim grabbed his arms, aware of how Leonard’s red eyes were stuck on his lips again. “I know it’s hard, but you’re still in control. Whatever it is, you can-“ Jim turned his head when the other leaned forward to kiss him, leaving his neck exposed, and Leonard focused on that, making him flinch as he started sucking the soft skin there. “Ok- Bones, I need you to listen-“ he said trying to push him back. 

“ _Listen?_ ” He growled, angrily shoving him against the wall again. “How can I…?” Leonard stopped and took a deep breath. Blinking a few times, he frowned and then let him go, moving back, shocked, “That’s why I told you to get out- I can’t control myself!” 

“You can! You just need to-“ 

“I need to fuck you, don’t you get it?!” 

Jim opened his mouth, but then closed it, blushing. “You… You _need_ to…?” 

“What do you think I was about to do before, in that cell? Why do you think I don’t want you near me right now?!” 

“I- I get that, but it’s just a spell-“ 

“Yes, a spell that’s forcing me to-“ Leonard stopped, groaning in pain, and he crouched down again. “Don’t.” He growled when the Captain took a step forward. “Seriously. Get out.” 

Jim sighed. “The Priest said he has no control over this spell. You’re keeping it up by yourself.” 

Leonard looked up at him, face red, but also confused. “What-? I’m a doctor, Jim, not a damn magician!” 

“I know, but he keeps saying that to break the spell, you just have to be honest with yourself. I don’t know what that means, but Spock is…” He stopped, watching him laughing coldly, shaking his head. 

“That son of a bitch…” Leonard murmured. 

“You know what he means?” 

Leonard thought for a moment, then looked away and just repeated an angry, “Get out.” 

“I’m just trying to help. We all are trying to-” 

“You want to help me?” 

“Yes!” 

“Then get out and never come back.” 

Jim’s shoulder dropped and he moved closer, crouching in front of him. “Bones, if this spell wants you to…” he swallowed down, taken aback by the absolute _feral_ glare Leonard sent at him. “I know you- I can _see_ you need some kind of- relief…” he continued, forcing himself not to look at his friend’s groin. 

Leonard growled and dragged him into a kiss. 

Taken by surprise, Jim fell backward, on the cold floor, realizing only then how hot Leonard’s body was. As he started grinding against him, Jim also noticed how aroused the Doctor was. “Bones- wait-“ he panted, trying to move away.

Leonard chuckled softly against his lips, continuing to kiss him. 

Jim wanted to help, he really wanted to, but this was not the right way. Grabbing Leonard’s arms, he quickly pulled him down and moved on top of him, pinning him to the floor, both of them gasping for air. “I’m not… Chained to a wall this time,” Jim panted, having to use all his strength to keep him down. He couldn’t stop a little, surprised gasp when Leonard pushed his hips up against his butt, making him blush as he felt _how much_ aroused the doctor was. 

Jim wasn’t sure what did the trick, if the blushing or the gasp, but Leonard suddenly froze, and again that shocked expression appeared on his face. 

“Oh God…” 

“Bones, it’s alright-“ 

“It’s not- this is not alright! You- please, get out!” 

“I know it’s not you!” 

“You don’t know anything, that’s the problem!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jim asked, confused.

The doctor looked away, trying to get free. “Let me go.“ 

“Tell me what you mean with-” 

“I mean that I’ve spent the last six hours thinking about having sex with you, and _how_ , and _where_ in the whole fucking ship! That’s all I can think about, and you being here is not making it easier for me so can you please leave me alone?!” Leonard yelled, kicking him off.

Falling against the sink, Jim was expecting another fight, but then heard a _click_ and saw Leonard had handcuffed himself to the towel’s holder on the wall, next to the shower. “Was that really necessary?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you again,” Leonard sobbed facing the wall, sounding so exhausted. “I don’t want to lose control…” 

Jim sighed and kneeled next to him. “What happened in that mansion is not your fault. I know that wasn’t you.” 

“But it was me. I punched you and-” Leonard blinked and turned to him, now worried, “Your ribs- did I...?”

“See? Even now you can’t stop worrying about me.” Jim smiled a bit. “How can you expecting me to-?” he went quiet as the doctor moved a hand over his stomach, making a face when he poked at his bruised ribs. “It’s not that bad. You could use some training...” 

Leonard kept staring at his own hand, roaming over Jim’s chest, and then up, reaching his heart. 

Jim followed the movement and frowned when their eyes met and Leonard looked ready to cry. “What is it?” he asked, placing a hand over his. 

Leonard blinked as if waking up from a dream and moved away. “You- you need to stop me if I keep doing this.” 

“You weren’t doing anything…” 

“I’m touching you!” 

“You were checking my ribs just now!” 

“This is not-!“ Leonard groaned in pain again and just turned to the wall. “Just leave. Please, I’m begging you…” 

Jim kept staring, then, finally looked down. “And what are you going to do about that?” 

Leonard followed his gaze, to his own groin, and blushed furiously, trying to hide as much as possible against the wall. “That’s not your business.” 

“How long has it been like that?” 

“What are you, my doctor now?” 

“Well, we had this same conversation once, but I was in your place. You spent hours explaining to me how much painful and dangerous can be not-“ 

“I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be just fine.” 

Jim kept staring at him, unmoving. “Blue balls? That’s how you called it?” 

“ **Can you just LEAVE?!** ” 

“Have you tried to... You know-?” 

“I CAN’T!” Leonard yelled at him, hating himself for admitting it. 

“It hurts that bad?” 

“We’re not having this conversation… This is a nightmare…” 

“Alright. That’s enough.” 

Leonard saw him standing, heading to the door. He almost sighed in relief, but then saw Jim locking the door and coming back. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m helping you.” He said sitting in front of him.

Leonard was so exhausted, it took him a moment to realize Jim was actually unbuttoning his trousers. “WHAT-! No- no no, I don’t need-“ 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

“No- Jim- seriously, stop!” 

Jim groaned tiredly, with Leonard’s free hand planted on his face, trying to push him away. “You do know you were doing the exact same thing to me a few hours ago, right?” 

Leonard stopped at that, staring at him in silence for a moment. He then lowered his hand and looked away, ashamed. 

Jim studied him, then continued opening his trousers. Once the zip was down, he stopped and looked at him again. “Bones.” 

“What?” 

“Do you want me to do it?” 

“Now you’re asking?” 

“What I just said, I…” Jim removed his hands from him. “I don’t want you to think about this as me taking revenge. I don’t want you to let me do it just because you think _it’s fair_.” 

Leonard sat better with his back against the wall, staring at the floor. “It kind of is.” 

Jim sighed, “Then I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” He gently patted a hand on his knee, “I’ll go ask for the key of these handcuffs, and then you are going to let Christine check you up and-“ 

“Over my dead body I'll let her see me like this...” 

“Bones, we don’t know how to break the spell yet, and you can’t stay like this forever.” 

“I know, but- I can’t.” 

Jim stopped with a knee down on the floor. “What you mean?” He asked more gently, but the other just shook his head. He could understand how embarrassing the whole situation was, but... “How long have we known each other?” He asked, sitting down again.

Leonard shivered, frowning slightly. “Around… Five years?” 

“Is five years enough to let me do this for you?” 

Leonard breathed out, sad and frustrated, but didn’t refuse instantly as he has done before. “If you…” he started, but then changed it to a defeated, “You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I do want to help. I just want to make it clear that I’m doing it for you. Nothing else.” He said, and, after a moment, the other nodded. “Ok… I’m gonna pull down your-“ 

“Just do it. No need the commentary.” Leonard snapped. 

“Sorry. Right... You can imagine whoever you want.” He murmured, but the other didn’t comment. Jim kept his eyes on him, looking for any sign of discomfort. Once he was ready to move his hand inside his boxer, Jim moved closer, their chests almost touching. 

“Ugh-!” Leonard flinched feeling Jim’s fingers taking him. 

“Does it hurt?” Jim asked, but the other didn't answer, breathing hard over his shoulder. He knew Leonard was incredibly hard at the moment, but now, seeing it, he wondered how he managed to hold back for so long. He felt bad just watching it.

The first stroke made Leonard flinch again, grasping Jim’s shoulder with his free hand, forcing his voice down, eyes closed.

Jim himself was taking deep breaths, trying to keep a constant speed while moving his hand up and down as carefully as possible, feeling Leonard’s hand grasping the back of his uniform. “Hey, Bones?” 

“Uh…?” 

“I get not wanting Christine seeing you like this, but… Why you couldn’t do it yourself?” 

Leonard groaned, turning his face the other way. “Because… I kept thinking about- what happened… In the mansion. It was… It makes me feel… Sick.” 

_Yeah, not exactly a turn on while touching yourself_ , Jim thought. “You couldn’t think about someone else?” 

“It wasn’t you-!“ Leonard let out another gasp, pulling him closer, smashing their chests together. “It was- me. What I was doing- to you. I’ve always wanted to see… But not- not like that.” 

“You wanted to see what?” 

“You. Like that.” He panted, “Like this… Uh-” 

Jim blinked in surprise, turning his head, but the doctor was still hiding his face. “You mean…?” 

“I’m sorry…” Leonard sobbed, “All- my fault…” 

Jim moved his free hand to Leonard’s face, making him look at him. Taken aback from how hot Leonard looked, so flustered and lost in bliss, Jim managed to ask, “You... You were not doing it just because of the spell?” 

Leonard slowly shook his head in no, then gasped and shut his eyes. “Jim, I’m... Please...” 

Jim kissed him, letting him groan against his lips as Leonard arched his back and came into his hand. 

Both stopped then, panting and leaning against each other until Jim heard the other sniffing, and, turning a bit, found him covering his eyes with a hand. “You ok?” 

“I’m sorry…” Leonard sobbed. “What I’ve done in the mansion, and now this…” 

“I told you, it’s not your fault.” Jim moved even closer, cleaning his hand with the towel hanging nearby so that he could hug him with both arms. 

“I’m going to resign from the Enterprise.” 

“No, you won’t.” 

“Do you really want me to stay? After all this-?” 

“Bones, I told you, it’s alright. Nothing’s changed.” 

Leonard took a deep breath, shaking his head, “Then can we… Please, can we just forget about this?” 

“Do you really want to forget again?” 

Leonard finally looked at him, face still red. “What do you mean _again_?” 

“You kissed me once, already. Not now. I mean during our training at the Academy. You did kiss me, right?” Jim said, watching him staring in silence. “It was- I don’t remember why, but we were tied up together? We were in the park and I was looking at the sky and you kissed me, didn’t you?” 

Leonard’s eyes were wide open I shock. “You… You remember that?” 

“How could I forget?” He huffed, laughing. “To be fair, you didn’t talk about it the next day, so I thought it was a dream. Then I realized that it wasn’t, but I thought it happened just because we were drunk and…”

“Are you- why you didn’t say anything?!” 

“Why _you_ didn’t say something? _You_ kissed me!” 

“Yes, but I thought that you-!” Leonard felt more tears ready to fall. He shook his head and bumped his forehead against Jim's shoulder.

Jim smiled, caressing his back, and said, “We are two big idiots, aren’t we?” 

Leonard laughed and hugged him, finally free from the spell. 

Fine


End file.
